Queen of the Volturi
by twilightamanda
Summary: Bella is the queen of the Volturi. She will meet her mate in Forks, but it is a little complicated. Is Renesmee the immortal child that will get them together, or is it destiny? SM owns everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy the story. I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a day like this I wished I could die, a day when everything is horrible. But the worst thing I saw was the bodies from the immortal children – burning. I am the leader of the Volturi. The queen of vampires. Isabella Marie Volturi.

My father's name is Aro and my mother is Sulpicia. I was changed before them (when I was eighteen), but I always followed them around. You don't think that is possible for a newborn, but I could, because I am the chosen one and a vegetarian vampire. It was automatic when I am the chosen one that you become immune to human blood. I only drink from animals, and I can eat my favourite human food, it will become more venom. But my mom and dad could never see me, I always sat in a tree nearby or I watched them from Volterra with one of my powers. I have every power possible for a vampire, and the best, my physical and mental shield that it always shielding me. It takes a lot of concentration to move it if I want someone to read my mind or something like that. And my physical shield is handy. I can't be destroyed with it always on the top of my skin.

But everything really began a day when my mom and dad had my two uncles Marcus and Caius, my two aunts Athenodora and Didyme on visit. A fire started in the kitchen. I managed to get them all out, but the only way they could survive was to change them. So I bit them and teleported back to the castle in Volterra. It was a good thing I already had a guard, and that I already were ruling, if not I could come into trouble.

Three long days and when they woke up I took away their blood lust and did them immune to human blood, and I also removed the newborn stage you can say. They were perfectly in control.

Aro, Marcus and Caius became kings, and Aro wanted me to be a princess. But I didn't want that, so I stayed queen, and the others couldn't say anything because they knew how strong I was – am, and they didn't want to be killed. So we are four rulers you can say, and I am the one that has been on the most missions. It's easier, but boring. I usually go alone because in a second I can kill you, with just one click with my fingers. I just wrap you in a shield and click my finger, and voilà, you're dead.

And now, for the first time I understand why my father wants to destroy all the immortal children. They're not in control, but I can fix that. It's just wrong. They have to die with their creator because other vampires have to learn, that cute children should not be changed. They deserve to grow up, have a life. My only question to the creator is: _Why did you do it? They can't controls, and still…_

This woman's answer was in her head. She wanted to destroy the Volturi, she wanted power, and she thought that creating an army would help to destroy us (destroy the Volturi). Poor, poor children.

But my problem now is that a little girl – on maybe four years old, with bronze collared hair, a heart shaped face, and lisps like mine just cuter and red eyes – was looking right up at me with big eyes. She looked a lot like me! And a man I suddenly saw in the future. He is my mate!

I touched her hand and saw her human parents. They were both blonds and both with green eyes. They weren't like this child at all. Like it was a meaning she would meet me. Like she was really mine, but since I'm not human they got her for me. And my mate, he was the father. She was meant to be our child.

I scooped her up in my arms – took away her blood lust – she was immune – and suddenly I looked into her big brown eyes exactly like _mine_.

A plus with my powers I must admit. You get your human eyes when you become immune to human blood.

I teleported back to the castle – into the throne room – just to hear a lot off gasps.

"Let me explain," I said and turned to my father and my uncles. "You don't understand why I let one live, right?" They nodded. "Well, see how like _me_ she is." The looked and their eyes got huge. "But not quite like me. Also a man... A man I saw in the future. My _mate_," I said with excitement.

"But how?" my father asked.

"Magic. Like if I and this man had met as humans, we would have got this child, this cute little girl. But that can't happen because I'm a vampire. So, two blondes got this child that weren't alike them at all, so I could find her. Something like that I think. But this woman changed her, so it would be easier for me, to find her. It's destiny. She is meant to be mine," I said in a soft voice.

They were thinking, but they knew I won (because if I become really angry, I would hurt them. Really bad).

"I approve," my father said. I smiled. I knew it! Plus I had read their thoughts. My uncles nodded and I squealed happily.

"Tell this to mum and my aunts!" I called when I raced out off the room and straight to my room, or I could say, my own tower with four floors. When you walked in the door you looked right on a staircase. But behind it you could see things I needed to make my own clothes with. I hate to go shopping. Plus I have a music room there.

The second floor is filled with books; you can say my own library. And I have a game room there.

Third floor: My giant walk-in-closet.

Fourth floor: My bedroom and a bathroom.

So I raced up to my bedroom and let Renesmee down on my huge queen size bed so she could sleep. I just used my sleeping power on her. She fell asleep at once. "My little Renesmee," I whispered and kissed her forehead. Then I walked down to my wardrobe and changed to a red dress. Suddenly I got an idea. I needed to buy Renesmee toys, and Jane and Heidi would be the perfect choice. They love shopping.

I have to say. To be in the early 1800 we are more modern because of my future seeing. When a human came because of the guard, they were always fascinated. We were always greeting them, but we left the room when the guard began feeding.

Then I heard a knock on my door at the first floor. "Come in!" I answered the knock. Jane was by my side within seconds.

"We have a visitor. Carlisle Cullen. He is a vegetarian and has been it since he was changed. He works like a doctor, and has an amazing self control. Aro wants you to meet him. The kings left to hunt. By the way Heidi is soon coming with our food, so I said you would go to Carlisle's room and take him on a walk or something." Jane was talking so fast that I had a hard time keeping up.

"Thank you, Jane," I said.

"You're welcome my queen." I rolled my eyes when she called me queen. Ugh. She just had to annoy me. And that's how I ended up killing Tanya and Kate not too long ago. So Jane knew how to be careful.

I teleported to this Carlisle's room, and laughed when he jumped in shock.

"Hi, Carlisle, I am Bella."

"Hello, Bella. Your father has told me a lot about you," he said and smiled.

"Not bad things I hope."

"No. Just some of the rules, and that you saved them a long time ago. But I have to ask- Why aren't your guard vegetarians if you are?" he asked curious.

"Well, because they had a choice, and they wanted human blood. They wanted to be as much vampire you could be. And after all, they are our guard, so we need them as strong as we can get them. Well, only in case I'm not here, and I really like to travel around."

"Oh, I see."

"It can be really depressing you know. Being in the castle all the time… Carlisle? Would you like to take a walk with me in the garden?"

"Yes, thank you."

We walked in the garden for hours, and I told him about the few rules we have. He seemed really fascinated with the tales of the immortal children and the wars in the south between the vampires.

I told him about mythical creatures that existed and what powers they have. Then I told him about my powers and how I had seen my mate.

Carlisle thanked me for the walk and was deep in thought when I left for my little Renesmee. She was sitting up and crying when I came up. "Mommy," she whimpered when she saw me. I smiled a beautiful smile – jumped into the bed and hugged her close.

I held her in my arms because I wanted to show her to Carlisle. So when I stood in front of his door knocking and he opened – just to gape. I grinned.

"Carlisle, this is my Renesmee. The only immortal child that is allowed to exist. Want to know why?"

"Y-yes p-please," he stammered.

I walked in and sat down on his bed. And then I told him the same thing I told Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Before I go, I have to ask. Do you want to be perfectly immune to human blood?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you so much. It will be easier to be a doctor." Then I concentrated, and when he opened his eyes again they were so blue. Like the ocean. I grinned again. "Look in the mirror uncle Carlisle," I whispered and hugged him before I teleported to the throne room. They were done feeding and everything was clean.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were back on their thrones with big smiles. Aro's grey eyes were shining, Marcus and Caius's (green eyes) was filled with interest. (They are brothers, but Aro got my grandpa's eyes, and my uncles got grandmas, ha-ha.)

"Queen Isabella!" Alec said happily and I rolled my eyes, and that got Jane to laugh.

"Hello, Aro, Marcus, Caius," I said. Ignoring Alec like usual.

I sat down on my throne with Renesmee on my lap – singing to her. I didn't even think about that it soon would be my birthday. I become three thousand and twenty-five years. Jane had planned this huge party, but Renesmee got me to forget it. Thank Goddess for that.

Not even ten minutes had gone when a laughing Felix walked in with a man behind him.

"Felix, what is this?" I asked.

"My queen. This is Edmund. He wants to die," Felix said.

"Why?" I asked. Then I wrapped my shield around this Edmund and got him to stand in front of us.

"My mate was killed. I can't live without her. She was my everything," Edmund said.

"I understand. How long were you together before she died? Who killed her?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Hundred and fifty years old, my lady. And it was a tracker named James and his mate Victoria that killed her. I was able to kill James, but Victoria has a power to escape. I think. And she is pretty fast."

"Not faster than Isabella," Caius said irritated.

"Calm down, Caius," Aro said.

"I will not kill you, but you deserve your mate. You have not done anything criminal. Do you have the ash from when she was burned?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and right then Heidi followed Carlisle in.

"Ah, uncle! Glad you could make it!" I smiled widely.

"You called him uncle?" Marcus asked. I mouthed `later´ and turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"Uncle Carlisle, you will now see that vampires really have souls." Then I spread the ash I got from Edmund on the floor in a circle. I concentrated on his mate's soul and then a sharp light came, and voilà, Edmunds mate was lying on the floor. She blinked a few times and sat up.

"Where am I?" she asked. Then her eyes met Edmunds. I giggled quietly. "Edmund?" she then asked.

"I'm here... Thank you Isabella," he said and began sobbing into his mates shoulder.

"Call me Bella. By the way I'm going to find this Victoria and kill her," I mumbled.

I looked at Carlisle and he was smiling. His mind said that he always had this feeling that vampires had souls, and he was right.

Carlisle left in 1910. He had seen his mate and wanted to be sure she was safe. My powers told me he was going to move to Chicago in 1916, and I saw him together with his mate. Changed. Her name was Esme and she's really kind out of what I can see. And really pretty (like described in the book, well all characters are like described in the books when it comes to looks). I also saw that Carlisles eyes were shining with so much love.

In 1916 I visited Carlisle and Esme together with Renesmee, and I also did Esme immune to human blood. So she didn't experience the newborn stage. Her green eyes that had a little grey in it were shining of happiness when she understood she could be with Carlisle forever.

In 1921 I got visitors in Volterra from Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Carlisle had sent them as a part of their honeymoon. They were on an all around the world tour. I also took away their thirstiness for human blood. And now they were immune too.

Something I did with Carlisle and Esmes mind, I also did with Em and Roses. If a mind reader comes across them he or she wouldn't be able to see me and Renesmee if they were thinking of me. It would be like a blank spot for the mind reader, while that one that bears the memory and are thinking of it can see us, kinda, but not the intruder. But they could talk about me.

They became pretty attached to Renesmee, and now she had a set with uncles and aunts.

In 1939 Alice and Jasper came across me while I hunted in the woods alone. They were on their way to find Carlisle and his family. I did them immune to human blood too, and after some rule explaining they were on their way. They didn't get the chance to meet Renesmee and for that I was a little sad.

Now it's 2002 and I and Renesmee are still travelling around the USA, we began with that in the 1950's. I couldn't bear to stay in the castle, and I really missed Carlisle, so I took Renesmee with me, and here we are. In Forks. Washington.

We are living in the middle of the woods with a really long driveway from the main road. If you used much speed – like me – something over 160 you would be with my house within 20 minutes. If you used under 100, well, maybe 40 minutes or more. But I am glad I teleported.

The house has two floors. The first floor it's where you come in, kitchen, living room, a bathroom, a game room and a small room where I can make my own clothes.

The second floor its three bed rooms and two bathrooms. Every room has a walk-in-closet. One of the bedrooms I use as a guest room, but Renesmee have her toys there and it's where she can play and have fun. The other room is a guest room. The third room is mine and Renesmee's bedroom and we have our own bathroom, and a giant walk-in-closet. The other two rooms have a bathroom to share.

The house is pretty big in width.

We also have a big garden with a swimming pool. Much to Renesmee's delight. Of course it's some chairs you can sit on and a table in the middle. From that the garden is filled with beautiful flowers.

So it's here we live.

Renesmee and I were hunting when I smelled them. It was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Em, Rose and a scent I had never smelled before. Who was it? I didn't want to use my powers much any more, but what if I just...? No, I have to let the future be. Let it go as it goes.

Renesmee slept in my arms as I followed the scents. They led me to a beautiful, big and white house, and I knew they were inside. All seven. So instead of walking up the steps to their house, I teleported home.

I laid Renesmee near the wall in our bed so she wouldn't fall out, before I took a shower. After that I talked with the principal – over the phone – of Forks high school. I had to pay a bunch of money so I could take Renesmee with me. (Nice to be rich). I also had to promise that she would be good and not cause any trouble. I told him that on sunny days we took walking trips, or I walked while Renesmee laid in my arms, and sometimes camping trips. The principal said I could begin tomorrow morning and that I couldn't be late. He also wished me good luck, so I thanked him.

So after that call I went to bed and fell asleep with my sleeping power.

The next morning I rushed through my closet and ended up with something I've made myself. Renesmee was eating her favourite food and was wondering what school was going to be like.

"Momma?" she asked before it was time to go.

"Yes, baby," I answered softly while fixing her seatbelt.

"Do you think we will meet aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett?" I hadn't heard her speak that much before, usually she just touched my cheek when she wanted to say something, but this was the longest sentence I had heard her speak. I was proud.

"Maybe, but it depends. Maybe you will meet uncle Jasper and aunt Alice I told you about, but like I said, it depends."

Then we were on our way.

After getting my schedule, a map and a slip the teachers had to sign, I walked with Renesmee to the main building. And on the way I listened to whispers and thoughts.

"_I heard she got her parents killed and that she became pregnant with a murder..."_

"_I heard she got pregnant and because of that her fiancée dumped her..."_

_She's so like the Cullens..._

_She has a beautiful daughter..._

"_I bet I can get her in bed before the week is over..."_

_Nice body..._

So stupid, but yes, my daughter is beautiful.

_Cullens..._ So they were here? Hm... I would probably see them later.

_Nice clothes, really nice..._ A vampire. I heard it on the thoughts voice. And it really sounded like Alice. Alice! I turned around to see the small pixie.

"Alice!" I screamed. Renesmee that was sitting on my left arm turned her attention from all the people around to Alice. She looked her up and down and smiled.

"Izzy?" Alice asked and I nodded. Then she squished me in a hug together with Renesmee.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar male voice shout. Emmett?

"Emmy-bear?" I used his nickname.

"Bellsie-boo and Nessie!" he said then and took us in a bone crushing hug. I had to remind him about Nessie sitting on my arm.

"Bella, Renesmee?" I heard Rosalie's soft voice.

"Hello, Rose," I said smiling.

"Aunt Rosalie and Alice, look!" Renesmee said and handed them a necklace I had got her.

I handed Renesmee to Emmett and Renesmee hugged him while he twirled her around. She giggled and then Rose said that he had to be careful. People in the parking lot had also begun to stare and was talking.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Alice after she gave the necklace back to Renesmee.

"He is on his way. Jasper and Edward was hunting."

"Ed-who?"

"Edward. Our brother."

"Oh..."

"It doesn't matter now, but she will love jasper, I'm sure of it," Alice said and began jumping up and down.

"I'm sure about that. And Nessie, later you will meet uncle jasper."

"Yay!" Renesmee giggled.

Emmett handed Renesmee to Alice. Renesmee hugged Alice tight and said, "I have two aunts and uncles! I'm so lappy!"

"You mean happy," Emmett said.

"I said lappy!" It was the only word she couldn't.

Then the bell rang and I hurried to my first class after getting her back and calling, "See yah all in lunch!"

Alice was in my second and third class, so in fourth class I was alone with Nessie again. I just waited for the bell to ring so I could go. I played a little with Nessies hair, but I longed for my family. Finally the bell rang and I hurried out the door.

I walked right to the Cullen table with Renesmee holding my hand. She concentrated on walking so she didn't notice the others. It was Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmy and a bronze haired man with his back to me that was sitting at the table. I also saw it was pulled out two chairs, so I and Renesmee got a place to sit. Nice.

"Izzy!" Jasper shouted when he saw me.

"Hi, Jazz," I said and laughed while I sat Renesmee down on the chair nearest Jasper, while I sat beside the bronze coloured mystery man.

"It's so good to see you! And this has to be Renesmee after what Alice told me," He said happily.

"You're absolutely right." I grinned.

"Wow, she's really beautiful," he said and let Renesmee play with his fingers.

"Mm..." I wandered away, thinking about the first time I met her.

Then Emmett said something that got my attention focused.

"Have you found your mate yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Bella, this is our mind reading brother Edward, and Edward, this is Bella, Izzy, Isabella, whatever," Alice said.

"Nice to meet you," I said softly looking at him. He turned his head my way. I gasped and said, "You have gold eyes. Why didn't Carlisle send you on a visit? Or at least..." I clasped my hand over my mouth and looked at his face that was filled with wonder. Then I looked at Renesmee that was now playing with her necklace. I gasped again. _Him. He is..._ My eyes got huge.

"Nice to meet you," he said coldly. His eyes filled with hardness. I glared.

I quickly took away his blood lust, and he was now immune. His eyes shifted colour to a beautiful emerald green. I felt my mouth drop open, but I quickly shut it.

Then I wiped every human's memory of Edward with gold eyes and replaced them with the same memories only with green eyes.

"Your welcome," I said and got up. "I'm heading to my next class, see you later." Then I took Renesmee in my arms and was quickly out of the cafeteria and heading towards biology. Of course the whispering and staring was even worse now. Oh, my luck. Yeah, right. Because when I walked into my classroom a guy named Mike Newton had followed after me. I turned around.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" he asked and looked so sure.

"Are you kidding? I have a child."

"Can't you just drop her off home?"

"You are really stupid! My child is more important than any date and every guy. You can't just `drop her off´ that's awful. Screw you!" Then I stormed to the back and sat down at a seat. I just waited for the teacher to come. He took a lot of time to get in the class room. So I sat there playing with Renesmee until – finally – Mr. Banner walked in. I gave him my slip and then hurried back to my seat.

After a while the whole class was filled and I didn't even have a clue about who sat beside me. I turned my head. _Crap! _Edward was my neighbour.

"Okay class. The one you are sitting beside now is going to be your lab partner for the rest of the year." Then he began with his lecture.

_Crap, double crap! Edward for a year. _He didn't even like me, and still he was – the supposed to be – father to Renesmee.

"Momma?" Renesmee whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Is it true that grandpa and grandma is here some place?" Aw, always cute.

"Yes, in Forks, but they're too old to go to school." Her eyes filled with happiness and a smile formed on her lips. Then I felt someone was staring at me, I turned towards Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing," he answered, then turned `focusing´ on the teacher.

When the hour was over and I walked towards my gym group, I saw Renesmee stare after Edward who was heading the other direction. "Dad," she whispered so low that it almost was impossible to hear. She recognised him, and she wanted her dad.

Gym was boring. I just needed to sit and look. I just had to wait for the bell to ring. And finally they were done.

So now I was walking to my car with a sleepy Renesmee in my arms. Maybe she could stay with Carlisle and Esme while I was at school? I had to ask. So instead of going home I followed my feelings to the house I had seen yesterday. Soon I was standing in front of the Cullens house with a sleeping girl in my arms. Alice wouldn't see that we were coming, because of my shield, but she could see some white spots in a vision and know it is me.

I knocked.

**Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Finally chapter two's here :)

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 2:**

Esme opened the door and her mouth fell open while her eyes got huge.

"Aunt Esme!" I said happily.

"Oh, my dear," she said softly and hugged me carefully. "Come in, come in." She looked me up and down with a smile and I handed her Renesmee. Esmes eyes lit up. I walked in just to be met by four happy faces and one that was really mad glaring at Alice. Can you guess? Yeah, you're right. It's Edward.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked

"He's still working," answered Esme and turned to her family.

"Oh..." Was my stupid answer.

"He'll be home soon," she assured me. Good.

"So, care to show me around?" I smiled.

"Of course! Edward, can't you take her around the house?" Esme asked.

"Why... okay," he mumbled. He mentioned that I just had to follow him and I did. It wasn't much of a conversation.

He showed me all the rooms, and told whose bedrooms were, and I was pretty fascinated with his room. So much music. Wow. I looked at the CD's. We have the same taste! Of course. We're mates.

"I love the classics," I blurted.

"Yeah, it's really great." Couldn't he say something more? Why was he so cold towards me? What had Alice seen?

"Why are you so mean?" I asked irritated and straight forward.

"What?"

"You know absolutely perfect what I said."

"Mean? Are you kidding with me?"

"No! Seriously! The whole day! You've been so cold towards me! I don't understand!"

"I can see that!"

We were shouting at each other and I guessed the others were listening. I had perfectly lost my temper.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was so angry.

"I have no idea what's going on! I'm so confused! Alice won't tell me anything, and then you walk in! I can't understand it!"

"Understand what?"

"This feeling! What else? Every time I look at you or your daughter I get this strange connection, and it confuses me!"

"You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about! Why haven't you asked Carlisle, he would know! And I know! I have lived for over three thousand years and of course I know what's going on, but you don't."

"Yeah I know I don't! Seriously your _majesty,_ but this is no help!"

"Don't call me that! I don't like it!"

"So why are you the queen of the Volturi?"

"I couldn't just quit," I whispered. I loved my people too much to quit.

"Yes you can, but you're just a selfish girl like the most of them."

"That's so not true!"

"So prove it!"

"No, I can't hurt my people. I help them."

"It's not what I've heard."

"Then ask Carlisle. He's seen for himself what I do!" Then I stumped angry down the stairs with a much angrier Edward behind me.

"Wow, Bells. You can really shout," Emmett laughed.

I looked at everybody. Then Carlisle stormed in the door. "Where's the fire?" he asked. Emmett laughed even more and Jasper joined him, and because of that, everyone – except me and Edward – that was glaring at each other – started laughing.

"There's no fire!" Emmett said still laughing. "It's just Bells and Eddie shouting at each other!" Emmett began his new round of laugher.

"Huh?" Carlisle wasn't quite with us here.

"Bells lost her temper," Jasper said a little more calmly than Emmett.

"Oh." Was Carlisles response.

After a little while the laugher calmed down. Thanks to Jasper. And everyone was staring at me. Including Renesmee who was now lying in Alice's arms.

"Um... Carlisle and Esme, I was wondering that instead of bringing Renesmee with me to school every day, that if it is possible for you she can stay here?" I asked carefully.

"Of course! We would love too! I will always be home, and Carlisle is for the most on work, but he's always home for lunch," Esme said happily.

"Thank you," I said softly and hugged them.

"It's no problem at all," Carlisle answered and smiled.

"Yay, grandma and grandpa! Now I'm so lappy!" Renesmee squealed. I groaned when she said `lappy´. For Goddess sake, can't she learn just the last word right? The others chuckled, even Edward.

"Happy, Renesmee. It's happy," I corrected her.

"Yes, lappy," she said. I gave up. "So when should I come tomorrow?" I asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Just come before school," Carlisle said and smiled.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye uncle Carlisle, aunt Esme." I smiled and walked out to my car. Before I started the car I heard Emmett.

"She was so angry, Carlisle. You should've heard her. I almost thought she was going to fight Edward, and I wish she had," he said. Then I drove home with my little girl.

I was lying in bed. Thinking. What happened earlier? I couldn't put a finger on it. I shouted at Edward. But the real reason was that I wanted to be his. I didn't want to wait any more, but now I didn't have any choice. I had to be patient. He didn't understand. I did, or did I? I couldn't be sure any more. I was confused. So when Renesmee woke up she touched my cheek and asked: _what's wrong?_

"Nothing you should worry about." Then I picked her up and dressed her in a cute little pink dress. Renesmee was smiling from ear to ear when she found out it was her favourite dress.

"So, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yay! Grandma and Grandpa!" She jumped up in my arms and hugged me tight.

When we were there I was hesitant. I knocked and walked in, only to be met by Alice.

"Bella! You're here!" She hugged me and Renesmee before Esme came in sight.

I gave my baby to my other mother figure and waited on the others in the living room.

"Rose! Emmett! Jazz and Edward! Get your butts down here now!" Alice shouted up the stairs. I laughed so hard that I almost fell out of my chair.

"Who is the lucky person that Bella will drive with?" Rose asked when she suddenly was standing beside Alice. I hadn't even seen her coming down.

"Edwards car of course," Alice answered.

"What?" I heard his response.

"You just have to live with it!" I answered him. Laughing. I heard something crash and Carlisle telling Edward he had to be nice to me. I got up, only to be crushed in a hug from both Emmett and Jasper. I giggled. I loved my family.

"Come on, Edward! We don't have the whole day!" Alice shouted.

"Why can't I just drive with Rose and you?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper and Emmett is coming with us, and Edward can't be trusted alone with his car," Rose said.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"It's a long long story," Emmett said, then started laughing really hard.

"Oh, okay." Was my brilliant answer.

"I'm ready," I heard from behind me. I jumped in surprise only to cause laugher.

"Okay, let's go!" Alice shouted and sprinted out the door.

The drive to school was really quiet. We didn't say a word. But the students were. They were gossiping so much when I came out of _Edward Cullens_ car. Goodness! What is it with people nowadays?

"_Why is _she _driving with Edward Cullen?" _I heard Jessica gossip to Lauren. I rolled my eyes and walked to Alices right side.

"So, what do you have now?" I asked.

"I can just say that you have history with Jasper." Alice smiled big time.

"Huh? But he weren't there yesterday."

"Well, we have fixed up our schedules. Every one of us has at least one class with you," Rose said and grinned.

"Wow, thanks guys. Come on Jasper, I don't want to be late," I said and tried to drag him away.

"What about Edward? Does he get a goodbye kiss so people will shut up, then we can move forward," Jasper said and burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I mean it." Then he turned to Alice and gave her a passionate kiss. I couldn't even look. I looked at Edward. He was challenging me with his eyes. I got angry, and before I new it, I kissed him. Quick, but a romantic kiss. All the people in the parking lot got quiet. I got loose of Edwards grip and walked towards Jasper.

"Can we go now?" I asked a little angry.

"Sure," he said. Laughing quietly, but Emmett was laughing so hard that I gritted me teeth.

History, English, Trig, Italian and then finally lunch.

I walked to lunch with Emmett who was laughing quietly. "What?" I asked irritated.

"Sorry, but Eddie over there is still in shock."

"Yeah, right." Then I looked over at the table. Jasper was falling out of his chair because he was laughed so hard, and Alice laughed because of that, while Rose tried to get contact with Edward. Edward though, he was still as a stone. Deep in thought. Ha ha.

"Well, hello everybody," I said and slid down on a chair smiling.

"Hi – gasp – Bella." Was all Jasper could say.

"Hi, sis," Alice said giggling.

"Bella, finally!" Rose said. Edward turned his head and looked right at me. I grinned.

"Can't you speak Edward? You know, that would be really sad. Just think about all the things I could ask you," I teased him.

"What?" he asked. Finally! He found his voice. No, wait. Isn't that a bad thing? No, maybe not.

"You can speak!" I said happily.

"Of course I can speak," he said irritated.

"Well, you were still as a stone when I walked in." I raised an eyebrow.

"Er... Are you sure?"

"Perfectly sure!" I answered, laughing.

"Damn it!" he cursed quietly.

"So, what's the plan from here? You've already kissed him, and got the whole school quiet in the parking lot. So, what's next?" Alice said hyper.

"They're going to have sex in his car?" Emmett asked shocked.

"NO!" Everyone at our table shouted.

"You idiot, Emmett. Listen to our conversation," Rose said a little angry.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled.

"Nothings going to happen, Alice, so far I'm concerned," I answered her earlier question.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"What did you expect, Alice? That I would kiss him, than have sex with him, then marry him, so we could have a happily ever after? It doesn't work that way."

"But, my vision..." she trailed off.

"I actually agree with Bella, Alice," Edward said. And deep inside me I felt sad. He was after all my mate. That did it. I opened my powers so I could read his mind.

_I wish Alice was right. Even with how strange it sounds, I think I'm in love with her. Alice's right. Jasper's right. I shouldn't push Bella away... _I was definitely shocked. I sat frozen in place. The others stared at me curious. I closed my powers, then shook my head to say `let it go´. And they did.

I was irritated, glad, in love and angry. _What the hell?_ Was my only question. I couldn't believe this. He agreed with me, but he _wanted _me, and still he wouldn't do anything about it. God, my life sucks. He would stop pushing me away? Yeah right. Like I would believe that.

Finally the bell rang, and it was time for biology with Edward. Good luck to me.

"Wait up, Bella!" Edward called after me when I walked out of the cafeteria.

"Why?" I asked a little angry.

"Er, what's going on? Did I do something that upset you?" _Yes._

"No, not at all."

"So, what is it?"

"Why do you care, Edward? Just, please! Leave me alone."

The rest of the day he tried to talk to me, but this time, it was me that was pushing _him_ away. I didn't want to, but he needed to understand how I had felt.

I picked up Renesmee after school and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. It would be sunny. I didn't need to go to school. And all I could think of was; _what am I going to do about, Edward? Help me!_

I figured that I had slept almost the whole day, when the doorbell rang, I looked at my clock and saw it was 3 P.M. Renesmee slept peacefully and I didn't want to wake her, but I couldn't help myself when I saw her laying there. So cute, so fragile.

So I picked her up in my arms, and she woke up. Looking confused when I was walking down the stairs. I smiled carefully to her and suddenly I remembered. Did I have a nightdress on? Oh, God! No! Just my underwear!

I quickly used my powers so I was in my usual nightdress when I opened the door.

I froze.

All seven Cullens. Standing right in front of me.

"Hi, Bella!" Everyone said. Emmett burst out laughing. I got shy.

"Hi." Was my smart answer.

"Can we come in?" Alices voice piped up.

"O-of c-course," I stuttered.

They walked in with grace, but the most beautiful followed last. Edward. They walked in to the living room and sat down there they could.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Not exactly," Carlisle said.

"So...?"

"Well, Bella, we were thinking that you are living here alone, and we think it's sad that you can't be social with others, so we thought that if you want of course, you and Renesmee could move in with us," Esme said softly.

I was lost for words.

"Please, please, please!" Alice shouted while jumping up and down. Emmett was actually jumping with her. What was the question? Oh, right.

"I'm not sure. I don't know." Was that all I could say now? God! Stupid!

"Please, dear. We would be really happy if you came with us." Oh, Esme, why are you doing this to me?

"But all my stuff and this house. What am I going to do with it?"

"We can take most of your stuff to our home, and we can sell this house, Bella," Carlisle said and smiled. Then I looked at Edward. That did it. I saw his hope in his eyes.

"Oh-okay." I looked at my little baby and she was smiling brightly at Edward. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't.

"Momma? Are we going to live with grandma and grandpa?" she asked me suddenly. I blinked.

"Yes, sweetheart, we are," I answered softly and smiled.

"Yay!" She was so loud that even Emmett had to cover his ears. I laughed loudly in an answer to Renesmee.

"So we will fix the moving stuff, and the house. You and Renesmee can come home with me, Rose and Esme. The boys will take care here," Alice said.

"Okay," I said walking up to my room. I definitely wanted to pack my baggage myself. And I did. It didn't take very long, but long enough to make Alice impatient. So after taking my car to the Cullen's house and finding a perfect room – I could relax.

"So, what's your story?" A smooth voice asked. He was standing with my bedroom door.

"What?"

"You're from the Volturi. What's your story?" Edward! I wanted to scream. He's such an idiot on purpose now. Ugh!

"Aro and Sulpicia is my biologically parents. I was a queen already before I changed them."

"Why did you change them?"

"Because it was either that or let them die. I couldn't just stand there and see my own parents, aunts and uncles die. It was terrible. Then, not too long ago, Renesmee came into my life. My life wasn't that miserable any more. Then I looked for my mate, but I couldn't see much of him. It was like I was stopping myself so this time could come. I miss my family though. I wish I could go back, but I can't. Not now, not ever. Only if he would come..." I trailed off. What could I say? Hey, Edward! Guess what! I'm your mate! Isn't that fantastic? Let us live a happy life together with our daughter... No, that wouldn't work out great.

"And who's `he´?" Edward asked me.

"I can't say. You will flip."

"No, I won't."

"We can always ask Alice, can't we?"

"Can't you just see yourself?"

"No, I think of it as cheating. I like to be as normal as possible."

"Oh."

"You know? Carlisle was so understanding when I met him the first time. But you, you are pushing me away like I'm too dangerous or something. It annoys me." Oh, God. Now that's out. I'm so dead.

"It annoys you?" He was at the edge of laughing.

"Yes! Ugh! I just wish I could tell you! That Renesmee is some how our daughter. If we had just met as humans we would have gotten her together. And that I'm your mate, and have been waiting over 3000 years for you to come!" _Oh, God! Did that actually slip out? Yes, I think so! Oh, Goddess! I can't believe I said that aloud._ I was in full panic mode. Edward was just staring at me wide eyed. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from the first floor. The others were still shocked over my slip and were listening for more, and what Edward's response would be.

"Uhm, I think I need to take a walk. You know, to clear my head."

"Yeah, do that." I laughed nervously. Then he disappeared, I stood looking after him.

Not long after I fell down on my bed I slept, and while I was unconscious I felt Renesmee come lay down beside me. And not long after, a pair of arms that held me tight. Edward. A smile formed on my lips and I was deep asleep.

* * *

Continue? Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 everyone.**

**And thank you so much rosacullen. You've really helped me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

When I woke up I just laid there still. I could still feel Edwards arms around me, and I didn't know what to do. I liked it a lot, but it was a little embarrassing.

Then I figured out that Renesmee wasn't in my arms. I sat up. Quickly and Edwards grip loosened. Now I really missed his arms.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked panicked.

"She's down stairs. Eating," he answered softly and sat up beside me.

"Really?" I asked much calmer.

"Yes," he whispered in my ear.

His hands was back around me and he kissed my cheek, and from my cheek down to my shoulders and up again. I shuddered. It felt so good.

How had this happened? First we hated each other, and now we were seriously in love. Strange. Okay, maybe we didn't hate each other, but Edward was seriously irritating when he was mean, and now I'm so happy. Still I want to have a little fun.

I shocked Edward carefully with one of my powers so he loosened his grip and I shot out of his arms. He looked at me confused and hurt. Oh my, how could I do that to him? I giggled a little to show I was playing with him. He understood at once. I was standing by the window, and it was open. So when Edward jumped towards me I flew out of the window laughing and landed in mud. Oh no! In my favourite nightdress. He is so dead.

"Yeah! It's wrestling in the backyard, everyone!" I heard Emmett yell to the others. We officially had an audience.

"You ruined my dress!" I complained.

"Sorry," Edward answered chuckling.

I jumped up in a tree so he couldn't see me or find me, when I smelled it.

A terrible smell. I couldn't even describe how nasty it was.

"Who's there?" I called and jumped back to the ground.

I froze when I saw them. What in the hell! Witches? How? No! Please, no, no, no. Would we die? Oh my God. What about the Cullens?

"Oh, look who we have here sisters. Isn't it our dear Isabella?" The voice said. Janice. One witch I'd met before.

"Yes, I believe so." The second voice said. Alana. _One of the three sisters._

"Can't we just kill her now?" The last voice asked. Beauty. Yes, her name is Beauty. Strange right?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, don't you remember? You killed all the witches, but not us. We are the only left, and now we're taking revenge on you," Janice said. I shivered.

"Of course you took all our power from us, but we still have our fighting skills," Alana said. I wanted to run. _Could I win this? Or would I lose?_

"We will kill you quickly if you do something for us first," Beauty said. My eyes got huge. But I had to do what I could do. For my family's sake.

"O-okay. What do you want from me?" Edward was at my side at once when he heard how frightened I was.

"You need to change every vampire into humans, and yourself too. Every werewolf, every shape shifter, every mermaid and every wizard," the sisters said at the same time.

"What?"

"You heard us, so, come on. Do it!" Janice. I forced a smile.

"Of course my ladies." It was a lie. A complete lie. But they didn't know.

I closed my eyes, took a physical shield around Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Edward and me, before I focused.

"I the Queen of the Volturi use my powers to make all wizards, mermaids, shape shifters, every vampire -" then I whispered -" but not the Cullens and the Volturi,-" back to normal voice -"witches and other magical creatures back to normal humans!" Then it happened. And I fainted.

I woke up. Slightly dazed. _What happened? Oh yeah! I beat the witches. Yay me! Yeah right._

I looked around only to see the Cullens standing around me. _Oh, great! What now?_

"Bella, are you there?" Emmett asked chuckling.

"Of course I am! But, where are the witches?"

"Oh, them. We took care of them." Emmett shot me a big smile. I panicked.

"In front of Renesmee?" How could they.

"Of course not! We made sure Eddie here took her back to the house," Emmett answered.

"Stupid little vampire," I mumbled. Then I looked at the others. They were smiling.

"Momma!" Renesmee smiled and reached for me. I held my arms open so she could hug me.

"Hi," I said and smiled big time.

"It's good to have you back Bella. You've been out for three days," Carlisle said.

"What? Three days? Wow." _Seriously?_

"We thought you wouldn't wake up," Edward said. Hurt reflecting his voice. And I could see it in his eyes.

"I always survive." I giggled.

Of course I had to explain to my fathers and uncles that we were the only vampires again on earth, and magical creatures. To say it so myself. Aro was more than delighted. He loved the idea, but something was wrong. I was the only vampire again that had venom. It was quit a shock when I found out, but yeah, it was really cool too. No more vampires could be created if I didn't create them.

Rosalie gave me a cold shoulder a whole week. She wished that she could be human again, but I couldn't do it. I explained it to her. They were my family, and I didn't want to loose them. She kind of understood, but not exactly. She was still a little mad, but the cold shoulder thing was over.

Edward and I had also become closer. We told each other mostly everything, and we were really happy together with Renesmee. I was even prepared for a proposal. I couldn't wait. I just loved the idea of being married.

My life was pretty perfect, except one thing. I was beginning to loose my powers. Not every power, but some, and that scared me. All the Volturi guard had turned into humans, and my father and uncles, my mum and aunts were the only vampires left in the Volturi castle. And here we were all vampires.

What in the hell had happened?

I had become almost full human again. And Edward was in shock, and the Cullens had got their venom back, but not the craving for human blood. Good.

I was lying in my bed. Sick. I had a fever. Edward had tried to bite me, but it hadn't worked. I was going to die. Soon.

Then I was pulled into a vision. It was me. Dead. Then I saw myself seventeen years later as a human, moving to Forks. I was miserable because I was kind of searching for Edward and my daughter Renesmee, and I looked terrible!

Then I saw me and Edward. He bit me. I changed, and I was back. My eyes still brown when I opened my eyes and a beautiful smile because all of my memory's from my old vampire life came back.

Then the visions were over.

"Edward," I called. Weak. I was going to die. Now.

"Yes, love?" He came in and sat down at my bed.

"I'm going to die," I said, followed by tears.

"No, you're not. You can't die. You can't leave me here alone." He was pleading and crying. He was heartbroken.

"I'm coming back. As soon when I die, I will be reborn. I will grow up, and when I'm turning seventeen I will move to Forks. I will be human though, but you have to change me back. I've already seen it. I'm coming back. Take care of Renesmee. Maybe we even will see each other again before I turn seventeen. Maybe I'll see you in Phoenix." Then I gasped. I needed air.

The whole family quickly came to my bedroom when they heard me. Carlisle tried to come in the door but the others were covering it to much. And when he was beside my bed, it was too late.

"I love you guys," I said. Then my breathing stopped and everything went black.

_Author's pov:_

You could hear Edward's heartbreaking cry when Bella closed her eyes for the last time. You could feel and even touch the sorrow that was now laying over the Cullen house. She was dead.

Even in Italy the news had been told, and Aro suffered together with Sulpicia and the rest of the family up in Volterra.

Their Queen was dead. A friend. A daughter. And a mother. But the only thing that was their only hope now was the child that came to life at Forks hospital right after Bella closed her eyes. Her soul drifting to the child – form Renee and Charlie Swan – that should have been dead, but now came to life. Bellas soul had moved. Moved and taken place in a new body.

But how in the world could the Cullens know that it was at Forks hospital Bella would be reborn.

A funeral. Everyone in town came. Even baby Bella. She couldn't speak, but she recognised the Cullens at once and wanted their attention. It didn't work. Of course they couldn't know. A little baby who really is over three thousand years (well, her soul's over three thousand years). That isn't even possible. But here it is.

Everyone in town was shocked that a girl at seventeen or eighteen had died because of a fever. It was strange, and people thought about it as horrible.

All the Cullens cried, and Renesmee clung to Edward so tight that Edward almost lost his balance. And that's odd for a vampire.

The Cullens left the funeral with heavy hearts. They only had to wait. But waiting seventeen years could be longer than you think.

So they moved to Alaska, and moved back to Forks seventeen years later. Still hoping that Bella would be there. But she wasn't. So Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice began at Forks high. While Renesmee was home with Esme, Carlisle worked at a hospital in Port Angeles. Also they used other names, plus it was a new principal and new teachers. Nobody would recognize them. And maybe by that time they would be on their way to another place.

They had to get Bella back.

* * *

What do you think? Continue? Review :))


	4. Chapter 4

_**So sorry guys. It has been a long time since last update, but I've been busy. Probs a lot of grammar that needs to be fixed here. But that will come later. Have fun reading, and I hope you like it. R & R :))**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**Seventeen years later.**_

I had this memory again. The strange event when I died. This beautiful man, towering over me, and a little girl. I called her Nessie. She had the cutest face ever. This man… Edward. He was breathtaking. I was in love with him, even now, when I really don't know that it's possible. I haven't seen him. Ever. But still I felt the longing. A magnet pulled me towards him and a family. I want them, but I don't know where I can find them.

It was another dream too. Someone called Aro and Sulpicia, like they were my parents, and not Renee and Charlie. Well, I'm not even like Renee. The only thing I got from Charlie is clumsiness, hair and eyes.

And then it's my shield. Only I or someone that has a really good eye can see that my skin is gloving light blue. I can push my shield out of my body but still have it around me. I don't really understand that. And when I push it out, nobody can come inside if I chose not to. I also have a mental shield, but I can't do anything with it. And then it's the part where I'm strong and fast. Not inhuman fast or strong, but for a girl it's strange. I'm the fastest and strongest in class, and students shield away from me, like I'm dangerous. I have no friends.

I love reading a book, but these dreams are disturbing me.

"Bella, dear!" I hear my mother shout from the first floor.

"What?" Is my brilliant answer.

"Can you come down stairs, please?" Oh no.

"Sure, I'm coming!" I get up from the floor beside my bed and head towards the stairs. I walk as fast as I can and mom screams when I scare her.

"Oh, do you have to be so quiet?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay darling, but I have some news."

"What's going on mom?"

"Well, Phil got this amazing job in Florida. We're moving to Jacksonville!" Renee is too happy. I'm not.

"Mom, I can't."

"What are you talking about?" Hurt clear in her eyes.

"I want to… uhm… I'm moving to Forks. To dad." I nod and smile. I want that. I want rain for a new chance.

"But you hate Forks. You hate everything that's cold and wet."

"No, I do not. I actually love it!" And when I say it I realise it's true. I love it. That's a new one.

"Er, I have to speak with your father first." She looks at me. Up and down, up and down. Looking for a sign that can change her mind, and go on with her original plan. But the only thing she finds is truth and longing.

"Wait, I'll call him, so can I move there tonight." Something about this felt really important. I had to move today.

After dinner I took a phone to my father. He answered me quickly. I smiled.

"Hello." Charlie's gruff voice echoed in the phone.

"Hi, dad." It felt wrong to say dad. That was a new one too. Oh my bloodiness!

"Oh, Bells, what can I say, I wasn't expecting you to call." He was surprised, of course.

"Dad? I was wondering if I could move in." I was whispering in the end.

"Uhm, I don't know what to say. Of course you can. You can come whenever you want." He was happy. Good.

"Can I come today?"

"W-what?"

"Today. Can I come today?"

"Bells, this is coming a little fast, why today?"

"Well, we're kind of moving to Florida tomorrow and I want to come as fast as possible, if its okay."

"Yes. I'll call your mother right away."

"Bye."

"Bye, Bell."

Then I was really fast to pack my clothes in a bag. It took an hour. I was ready! And I couldn't wait!

Phil was driving to the airport and I was so happy. I practically jumped up and down in my seat.

"Please Bella, take it easy," Phil said and laughed.

"I can't wait! And dad signed me into school. I'm beginning tomorrow!" Yes, I had eaten chocolate. Sometimes I and sugar is not so good idea.

"You just had to give her sugar before we drove, why?" Renee complained.

"I'm sorry," Phil said a little panicked.

Finally my sugar rush was over when we were with the gate and said goodbye. I was calm and hugged both Renee and Phil before I walked on my plane to Forks.

"It's good to see you Bella!" Charlie said when he met me in Port Angeles.

"It's good to see you too," I answered and hugged Charlie. Then I walked to Charlie's car and took my bag off my back before laying it in the back seats.

Charlie was a quiet the whole ride. I didn't care; I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Dad, do you know anything about the Cullens?" I ask to break the silence.

"Of course I do. Seventeen years ago Izzy Volturi died of a fever. She died pretty fast I have to said. Actually we were in her funeral. She was beautiful and she had a daughter named Nessie and Edward Cullen was her boyfriend or love. I don't know what to say. He was planning to propose, but he never came to it. She died so fast, and it was chaos in the Cullen residence. They moved almost right after the funeral with heavy hearts. Poor family."

"Oh, that's really sad."

"I know. But some new students began this fall. Their name is Ali, Jazz, Em, Rose and Edmund. Quite strange names, but that's not so important. After what I know they're mostly keeping to themselves." Charlie sighed.

"Oh." Brilliant answer. Yeah, right.

When we were home I packed out my stuff, and then when Charlie went to bed I saw my chance. I had shoes, and a warm jacket plus normal clothes. I climbed out of my window, and tried to catch the branch, but I failed ant landed on the ground. Ouch! But it wasn't that bad. I got up and was heading at a specific direction. The woods. The rain started and I cursed low. I ran, and ran. In the end I saw some light and I began to call out.

"Edward!" Breathing in and out. "Edward!" I had tears in my eyes. What was my chance to be seeing him? Maybe the dreams only were dreams? "Edward!"

Finally I saw the big mansion and someone was standing on the front porch. I was wet through all my clothes and silent tears found their way down my cheeks. "Edward!" I called out a little weaker when I saw the figure clearer. He was tall and had a little girl clinging to him. And behind them six other persons were standing. My breath hitched and I saw them when I came closer. They were the most beautiful persons I had ever seen. They were from my dreams.

I walked to the start of the stairs and looked up. Renesmee and Edward. _Edward._

"_I love you guys."_

A memory! I shook my head and looked up again. I was soaked, but I didn't care. They're here!

Edward took to steps towards me and I looked closer. He was crying? But in my dreams he'd never cried. Nessie reached out for me and I took a step up. Then another, and then another. Finally I was standing in front of them. I reached one out to touch Nessies cheek. She was real.

_But my problem now is that a little girl – on maybe four years old, with bronze collared hair, a heart shaped face, and lisps like mine just cuter and read eyes – was looking right up at me with big eyes. She looked a lot like me! And a man I suddenly saw in the future. He is my mate._

I gasped. And then I looked at the man. His green eyes staring right in to mine. He knew me and I knew him.

_"Oh, I'm so sorry! Bella, this is our mind reading brother Edward, and Edward, this is Bella, Izzy, Isabella, whatever," Alice said._

Edward. I touched his cheek before I got the feeling that the sun would soon rise. I turned quickly around. I ran at full speed home. And because of my strength I could climb up the tree so I could get in bed before Charlie checked up on me.

I changed clothes and lay under the covers, when finally I hear Charlie. He opens the door, and few minutes after it's closed. I smile. I'm safe, and I saw them.

When I walk into the school cafeteria that day I wonder if I will see them, but no, not at all. No Cullens. I feel depressed.

So I walk to an empty table in the corner and eat my lunch, and finally when the bell rings I head towards biology. Thinking. Will I ever see the Cullens again?

I worry the whole day through.

And finally I'm home. I leave a message to Charlie in the kitchen.

_Dad._

_I'm taking a walk. Don't worry. I'll come home when I'm done looking around._

_If I'm not home by ten then you are allowed to search for me. _

_I've made some food for you too. It's lying in the fridge. Just take it in the oven some minutes. _

_Love Bella._

I walk the same way like in the middle of the night, and after some minutes I begin to run. Feeling the air and breathing calmly.

I can finally see the big white house after a while. I run up the steps and knock on the door. Will someone answer the door? Was it just a dream? I stand there some minutes before I knock again. Where are they? Of course the sun is shining. Not much, right now it's behind a cloud. But sometimes it appears. So I'll try another method.

"Edward? Are you in there?" I seem desperate. _Pathetic._

No answer. I sigh. "Then it all was a dream," I murmur to myself when I turn around from the door.

So after one step down the stairs I hear the door opens.

"Bella?" A whisper calls. I turn back. Gaping.

"Esme?" I ask and wipe my eyes from tears. My throat really thick. I was crying, but didn't want to sob. I walk up one more step and am met by a really tight and lovingly hug. So I let it out. Sobbing so hard.

"It's going to be all right Bella," Esme assures me, but I just cry harder. Letting it all out.

"Even how few my memories are of you, they never stopped me from loving you guys," I whisper into Esmes shoulder.

"Come," she says and lead me into the house.

It's really beautiful inside, and it's exactly like my memory except some new stuff.

"Where are the others?" I ask after I'm done crying.

"Hunting."

"Renesmee too?"

"Yes."

And right after she say the word I hear voices. A small fight. A booming voice and a small giggle. Laugher and a voice that's really worried.

"Guys!" Esme shouts from beside me. Everyone's inside the living room as fast as it's said. And when they see me, they stop dead in their tracks.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Renesmee. My family. I'm finally whole.

"Hi." It's that all? Hi? Seriously? How stupid can I be?

Renesmee is the first to respond. She leaps at me and hugs me tight. Good thing I have my shield. If I didn't I would have been crushed by now. I hug back. Loving the feeling, and take in her smell. My daughter.

The others are still frozen in place so I continue to hug Renesmee and new tears are coming. Oh great. Perfect. Way to ruin the moments, because at once when I begin to sob into Renesmees neck Carlisle wake up.

"Are you hurt Bella?" he asks. Panicking.

"No, no," I whisper – sobbing. "I'm not hurt, I'm happy."

Edward snaps out of it when he hears me and begin to slowly walk towards me. I smile reassuring to him. He almost does the same as Renesmee, but it's not enough place, so I stand up and I take pleasure in the moment. I feel complete.

"Is this really you Bella?" Edward whisper in my ear.

"Yeah, it is," I said and lift my head so I can look at him. My love.

I'm about to kiss him when my clock make this annoying sound. Oh no, I have to go home. So I give him a quick kiss on his lips and get free from him.

"I have to go!" I shout while I run out the door past the whole family. And I really run.

When I'm home it's just five minutes before the clock is ten. I have the best luck ever, but that's good.

Charlie is waiting, and when he sees me, he can breathe out.

"Hi, dad," I said and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Bell. How's your tour?" He asks suspicious.

"Really good," I answer and smile big time.

"That's good." Then he walks into the living room to watch TV. I sigh.

I walk up to my room and open my window. Then I whisper out; "Please Edward, if you can hear me, so come." Then I walk into my dear bathroom to take shower.

When I walk into my room after my refreshing shower I almost scream when I see a figure sitting on my bed. But then I relax when I see its Edward.

"You came," I said.

"Of course," he whisper and hugs me close.

"Thank you."

"Bella, please. You're here. I almost can't believe it."

"When could you cry?" I ask when I see a tear. He's after all a vampire.

"Since you died." Pain in his voice. Not helping me.

"How?"

"I guessed I cried so much that in the end my venom also could become to tears."

"That doesn't sound bad. But why cry so much? You knew I would come back." Now I was the crying one. Again!

"I had almost lost any hope when we moved here and you weren't here."

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Don't be. It's not you fault."

"Of course it is. If I hadn't died, I would still be here. And I would be as a vampire and a queen."

"You'll always be a queen." He smiles my favourite smile and I melt.

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"Sure, I'll stay."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise."

Then I lie down and fall into a peaceful sleep with Edward by my side once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I was sleeping so well. The best sleep ever since I was born. But I guessed it had something to do with Edward lying next to me. I snuggled closer to him and sighed. I heard a low chuckle.

"Hush, you're ruining the moment," I mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry sleeping beauty, but it's already noon."

"What!"

"Hey, relax. You needed it."

"Uh, thanks, I think," I said before sitting up and looking at him. So beautiful and breath taking.

He looked right back at me. I was so lost and so in love. _God help me, I'm going to die if I can't move out of here. I need food! _My cheeks turned pink. I could feel it. I was warm all over.

"You're blushing," Edward pointed out and shook his head.

"Yeah, right," I said sarcastic.

"What is it?"

"Nothing! Uhm… excuse me." I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom to take a look at myself. My eyes were so happy and they were shining.

When I walked down the stairs some minutes after I had been at the bathroom Edward came up behind me. I jumped a little startled but let it go. Just shook my head and smiled.

I walked into the kitchen and took out some food I could eat. Edward stared at me. I blushed.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked after I sat down on a chair.

"We could always get you home." He smiled.

"Really? To Renesmee, Esme and…" I stopped. What did _he_ think about? "What are you thinking?" I asked suspicious.

"When will you change back to a vampire?" he asked looking at me shy.

"As fast as possible!" I blurted.

"Hm. We could always fake a car crash on your way to us." He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Suddenly he burst into the most fantastic angel face ever. He looked me over before he said: "You know you're over three thousand years, right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. I stood up to clean the dishes and when I turned I froze. Edward was sitting at one knee with a diamond ring ready to place at my finger if I said yes.

"Bella, I've waited too long for this moment. I was going to ask before you d-died, but it was too late. Now I've waited seventeen years for you to come back, and in the end you did. I love you so much, more than my own life. And I've always loved you. I will do anything for you and I haven't forgotten Renesmee. I will do both of you happy and that's a promise. Will you do me the honour and being my wife?" _Really?_

_Edward and I had also become closer. We told each other mostly everything, and we were really happy together with Renesmee. I was even prepared for a proposal. I couldn't wait. I just loved the idea of being married._A memory!

I shook my head once and then I smiled.

"Of course, Edward! I will marry you!" I stood there staring when he put on the ring, and I began to cry happy tears. And when the tears began I attacked him with kisses. He twirled me around once and then we kissed again, but longer and more romantic.

Problem one: I just moved in with my father or Charlie. How could I leave him? Oh right, my other big family. I felt really mean.

Problem two: He almost saw me and Edward. Good thing Alice had seen it and called Edwards cell.

So now that Charlie had left again, and I told that I was taking a tour in the woods. The plan was ready.

Carlisle needed to take some blood from me to plant in the woods. It had to look like I had been `attacked´ when I took a walk. So Edward helped me when I was half way, and we ripped my jeans and my t-shirt, and I lost a shoe. Then Edward ran back to the Cullen house with me. Alice got me some new clothes and all I could do, was wait.

In the meantime I was sitting with Renesmee in my arms. Cuddling with her. And not long after, Edward had me on his lap.

I fell asleep. I woke up an hour later. Thinking and looking right into Alice's eyes.

"Bella!" She screamed.

"Wha-what?" I asked.

"You have to let me plan the wedding!"

Oh, now I understand. Can't I plan my own wedding?

"Why?" I asked. Wary of her pleading eyes.

"Please!"

"Why can't I and Edward plan it ourselves?"

"Please, please, please!"

"She won't stop pleading if you say no," I heard Edward say in the distance. He wasn't here with me?

Then I looked around. "What the _hell?_" I asked when I saw I had been moved. "Where am I?" I asked sour.

"In my room!" Alice said. _Oh, that's why Edward wasn't here with us. He wasn't allowed._

"No! Why can't I do anything myself?"

"Because, when you become a Cullen you will get everything free! And, you have to live with us!" Alice squealed.

"Okay, okay, but I want my time with Edward." I pouted.

"Yay! Thank you! You will not regret this!" She clapped her hands and beamed at me.

"Wait! You have to let Esme and Rosalie to help you too, okay?"

"Sure!"

With that I got up and headed to the kitchen. Breakfast time! My stomach growled to answer my thoughts and I laughed when I realized.

Edward was with Renesmee in his arms standing right beside me while I made my breakfast. I wanted to laugh of my joy, but I let it go.

How had Charlie reacted to the news of my death?

"Edward? How did Charlie react?" I asked quietly.

"He was broken, but he saw the truth he had to face. You were a danger magnet." He smiled, but it didn't really reach his eyes. I guess Edward isn't telling me everything here.

"Yeah, that's me. The danger magnet." I laughed it off.

After eating a small breakfast I took my chance to spend time with Renesmee. She was so cute. I couldn't do anything else than holding her close. She comforted me in a way. And I felt our bound.

"Edward?" I asked when we were alone with Renesmee in the living room. The others took their time to hunt.

"Yes, Bella?" he answered smiling.

"I just wondered. How did you cope? You know, with me being gone for seventeen years," I asked quietly. Pain flashed in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

"Well, I always thought about you telling me to take care of Renesmee, and that you would come back. I had to wait, and I almost thought you wouldn't come, but you did." He looked at Renesmee and smiled. "I got seventeen years bonding time with her, but it wasn't enough. You weren't here, and I missed you." A tear fell down from his eyes and I stared at it in shock. How? Edward was as shocked as me. He touched the spot the tear had fallen from, and looked thoughtful. "I guess I cried so much when Renesmee was asleep, so that venom have begun to be my tears when I cry."

"But how is that possible?"

"I don't know," he answered and looked at me. Then he smiled and I was so lost.

"Well, I'm here now," I said and smiled.

"Yes, you are," he whispered and hugged me close. I smiled. This is wonderful!

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too," he said with a smile before he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Edward? I want you to change me. Now."

"What?" He looked a little shocked.

"Please." I pleaded.

"Bella, I'm not sure."

"Please, please, please!"

"Why won't you wait?"

"I miss being strong." I pouted. He laughed.

"That is adorable."

"So you will change me?" I was suddenly jumping up and down. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Why tonight love?" he asked.

"I want to be seventeen when I'm changed. I want to be your age." I looked at him with hopeful eyes. He gave up. I could see it in his eyes. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I hugged myself to him and then kissed him. He chuckled.

"Later, okay?"

I stared at him. Was he kidding? He started to laugh.

"You jerk!" I said and playfully slapped him.

"But still you love me," he stated.

"Come on," I said and dragged him after me. He let Renesmee down in her little bed and ran after me.

I sat at Edward's bed and then I closed my eyes. Slowly I felt him press his lips to me neck and I let blackness swallow me.

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I'm going to start on chapter 6 soon, but right now school comes first. I know this chapter is really short and that I must apologize for.

Ty so much TeamEdward-aka jacobhater, your reviews have really made my days. It's so much more tempting to write now. I am really grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Burning. Everything was burning. Exactly like last time this happened to me. The familiar burn. Unbelievable is it that I'm not screaming. It is because it doesn't hurt. It is like I've gotten used to it. But I feel the burn. It is uncomfortable.

I really hope my eyes stay the same and that I still aren't tempted by human blood. How will my days be then? Will I be a burden? Will my little baby see me as a monster, or will I like forever be her loving mom? Questions I have that cannot be answered now. Even if I think I know, but because of the familiar burn, I'm in doubt.

The hours were passing by slowly. I was trying to listen, but I couldn't focus. I wanted to open my eyes, but was afraid of what I might see. I wanted to call out to Edward, but afraid that I would scream.

Finally I could feel the warmth surrounding my fingers. I could hear Edwards voice. Whispering to me. Whispering sweet things. I started to smell his honey scent and then the heart was the only part of my body that was surrounded by the venom.

I heard Edward gasp. He called Carlisle and they started discussing. Too quiet for my ears to hear. I wanted to ask, what in the world is going on?

"Bella," Edward whispered.

I opened my eyes while the last beating of my heart passed. His eyes widened. And his head went to the side, listening.

"Beating," he said. _Huh._

"What?" I asked in panic and sat up quickly. Looking at my hands. They looked perfectly normal. I got quickly out from the bed and stood in just some seconds in front of Edward's mirror. I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What the…." I stared at my amethyst eyes and my cheeks that had a slight blush. Then I listened to the most fainted beating of my heart. "Oh my…." I checked my skin. As strong as always.

My sight and my hearing were good, and suddenly I was really tempted to eat chocolate. _What __the __hell?_

"Something isn't right." My voice shook a little.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," Edward said in astonishment.

"What am I?" A tear escaped my eye.

Then Carlisle made the perfect time to come in with Renesmee. "It seems you are a half breed. I called Aro and he's been checking around," he said thoughtful.

"And how will I get normal? I can't even feel my powers, only my mental shield," I cried while stretching my arms out to Renesmee. He gave her to me.

"The only answer is that in a years' time you must be changed again. But until that blood is in your veins. Not tempting for us at all, but it makes you able to breed, eat normal human food, as well as blood. You don't need the bathroom as humans though. You are not able to change anyone. And we don't know what happened to your powers." Carlisle seemed to think hard.

"I bet the witches took them with them, but forgot her originally one," Emmett said while bursting through the door with a big grin. "Holy shit!" he looked at me with big eyes.

Renesmee touched my cheek and I looked down. She showed me my face and she clearly liked it. My blush to my white skin made me look like a princess she thought. I kissed her forehead.

"She's right you know." Edward came from behind me and kissed my cheek. "Absolutely right."

I met his eyes. "I guess I can live with this a year."

"Bella!" _Oh __no._

"Yes Alice?"

"You must come with me right away! I got your dress sketched and I want you to confirm this. Come come!"

"But Alice, wait a minute. Please." I turned to Edward. "You and Emmett play with Renesmee, I got something important to do." I grimaced.

The whole house shook with Emmett's laughter, and soon you could hear Rosalie, Jasper and Esme join in. Carlisle and Edward just looked really amused while Alice was jumping in excitement.

I gave Renesmee to Edward and Alice dragged me away.

`Help´ I mouthed

The next day I was sitting on the couch thinking hard. Whatever had happened to my powers I intended to find it out. Edward was pacing back and forth, while Renesmee played with a new doll.

"Argh! I'm going crazy! I've never felt as helpless like this before." I sighed.

Edward came to me and wrapped his arms around me. Hugging me close.

"It's okay," he whispered. I turned to him and looked at him with sad eyes.

"The thing is that I'm not used to this. I am too used being powerful as a vampire, and now I feel so useless. Like you must protect me against everything, and that's not right. Of course I'll be able to protect us, but not in the way like before. Only mentally." His eyes looked sad for a second. Oh… "I don't think any less of you my love, but it really is unusual for me."

"I know," he answered and kissed my cheek softly.

"To only have one power…" I murmured to myself.

The banging at the front door turned our attentions. Everyone tried to listen to what or who it was out there at this time.

Edwards brow tightened. "I can't hear any thoughts at all."

"I can't feel their presence," Jasper said.

"Our future is all black," Alice said panicked.

I stretched my shield around my family and picked Renesmee up. I hugged her close and Edward came to sit beside me while holding his arms around us.

We saw Carlisle open the door, but no one stood there.

"What in the world…" That was coming from Emmett. "This is creepy."

"Yeah, I agree," said Rosalie and moved to Emmett's side in no time.

Carlisle closed the door and sat down. We were all quiet.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and all our heads turned to one point, the stairs.

"Someone's here!" Alice said.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward got up at once and headed straight for the stairs. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Girls, protect Bella and Renesmee," Carlisle whispered so low that I almost couldn't hear it.

Esme, Alice and Rose came to my side and looked wildly around. Their eyes going everywhere.

"_Cullens__…_" A really creepy voice said. It was almost in front of us now. Edward returned in a blink of an eye and stood in front of me. The others in front of their mates. Shoot, this is a disaster.

"_We __are __here __with __a __message__…_" another voice again.

"_You __are __in __danger! __We __are __the __fairy__'__s. __We __are __here __because __of __the __witches. __They __are __reborn. __You __can__'__t __see __us. __Only __humans __with __a __special __ability __will __be __able __to._" First voice.

"Mind telling us who you are?" Jasper asked.

"_That __is __not __important,__"_ the two voices said at the same time. "_Keep __the __baby __and __her __mistress __safe__…_" And then, they were gone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Rosalie.

No one said anything after that. It was pretty quiet. Not like usual at all. Emmett was thinking hard instead of joking around. Rose and Jasper sat with Alice and just stared into nothing. Carlisle had left for the hospital after calling Aro. Esme sat in the kitchen with half prepared food while Edward was pacing back and forth in front of her. I just sat with Renesmee in my lap and held her close.

She didn't know what was going on, but touching my cheek now and then without showing me anything, just a gesture to tell me it was going to be okay. Or so she thought. I sighed and got up. I took her to Edward's and my bed and laid us down. Just cuddling together.

I closed my eyes and the next I knew was that I slept.

I knew I dreamt at once when I saw myself and a little baby boy in my arms. He was so charming, and so alike Edward. His little face smiling up at me. I looked in the mirror and saw Edward carry a little baby girl. She looked like the little boy, but more like me and Renesmee. Edward grinned at me and I turned around to meet him.

When I turned the scene changed. I was standing in front of the witches with my family around me and the baby's. Edward held Renesmee and growled at the witches. I peeked under the blanket Renesmee was in and she was lifeless. Then I looked at my almost new born baby's. Lifeless. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"No!" I screamed and sat up in bed.

So fast that I almost collided with Edward – that was just on his way to get into bed. Renesmee climbed up in my lap and touched my cheek. I was crying. "It's okay," I assured her. "Mommy is fine."

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Just a nightmare," I said and went for his arms so he could hold me.

I sighed and smiled weakly up at him and he kissed my nose. I smiled a little and closed my eyes.

The weeks passed and Christmas was the next big event. The wedding would happen on New Year 's Day. I personally wanted it sooner, but nooooo. Alice was so bossy, and without my powers I couldn't do anything. I was the victim in this.

That horrible dream hadn't been back and I was glad. Now I just had dreams about the twins. I started to tell Edward about them and he sat and listened like it was the most important in this world. Maybe he thought the same as me, that on our honeymoon I would get pregnant with them. Maybe not, but who knows, right?

I sat with Renesmee one day and asked her if she would like a brother or sister. She nodded hysterically and squealed while clapping her hands. She held up her palm wanting to ask me something, and it was if I was having one hiding in her closet now. I had to laugh and tell her not yet. But maybe one day in our future...

"Bella!" Edward called from the kitchen.

"Ah, yes?" I asked.

"What did you do to Renesmee? She's showing everyone pictures of colours and small faces she has seen at TV." Damn it.

"D-d-don't ask me. You know kids," I said and blushed while coming down the stairs. He stood waiting while tapping his foot and looking at me. He didn't believe me at all.

"You know your blush confess everything right? You're lying."

"Please, not here. Later I promise, just give me my food, I'm hungry," I complained. Emmett started to laugh from behind me. "Got you, Em. You know you can't sneak on me, especially when you laugh. It gives you away." I turned and his disappointed little child face made me melt. "Maybe you have better luck next time. It's worth the try, right?" His face lit up and he took me in his arms just to squeeze me.

"Thanks Bella, I know exactly…"

"Won't help, Emmett, try a little harder," said Edward interrupting him.

"Can't breathe, Emmett." He laughed.

"Don't be so weak, I know you're stronger than me, well maybe not now, but usually." He grinned.

"Let her go, I really do think she can't breathe," said Jasper from somewhere in the house.

"Thanks Jazz!" I called when Emmett let me go.

I looked at Emmett and Edward. Trying to figure out what to do with them, ah, got it!

"Renesmee! Uncle Em and daddy is taking you out to hunt!" They looked horrified.

She came like lightning and suddenly was sat on Emmett's shoulders. I laughed. _Perfect._

Christmas day and we were all sat by the tree. Presents were everywhere and Renesmee sat with one in her lap. She was the first to open her presents, she would get a lot this year, since I was back, and most of it was her favourite toys. Barbie's and barbie stuff.

We all looked at her expression when she opened her first present. Her face lit up like she saw the best thing in this world. She held her palm out and I went over to her. She loved it!

"Well, you got more presents honey, and you better open them before we do." Her eyes widened and she hurried over to the tree. We laughed.

When Renesmee was done with her presents and now playing with her new toys we were able to open ours.

I opened mine from Edward first. A beautiful diamond bracelet! The middle diamond was surrounded by amethyst stones and it was sparkling in the light.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I whispered.

"You didn't expect less I hope." He laughed.

"I love it!" I hugged him close and wouldn't let go before _someone_cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes.

"That won't help, Emmett," Edward said out of the blue. Answer to one of Emmett's thoughts most likely. "So my gift, Bella?"

"It's not here." I got up and reached my hand out for his. He got up and took my hand. "Follow me."

We ran maybe under a minute before we reached our meadow. I pointed behind some trees where you barely saw a house.

"What is this?" he asked. He looked at me with so much love that my heart swelled.

"I got some of the guards from the castle to make it. It had to be in secret of course and I had to keep you away from here. Good thing they work fast, right? Come on, take a closer look. This is my present well kind of for our family."

"What about key's?" he asked. I held out one and he grabbed it.

He was already inside when I caught up with him. He was looking around just at the entrance. Grinning.

I had to agree. It was really beautiful and a little old fashioned. The main entrance wasn't big, but big enough to say it in a way. You had places to put your shoes and jackets. Stairs up to the second floor, and you had doors leading to other rooms. Here it was three bedrooms and bathroom to every room. One thought out for Renesmee, one for me and Edward, and one for our future child. I had thought about everything. It was also in light colours.

"The master bedroom is of course the biggest room and in to the right. Renesmee's room is right ahead, and to the left by the stairs, the extra room." I smiled while he looked at me with a secret one_.__What__is__he__planning?_

He opened the door to our room and just looked. I knew it was beautiful because I was the one that had painted it originally.

It was a door to our closet and one door to our bathroom. But in our room it was a big king size bed. One of the walls was covered by books and CD's. We had a TV and a stereo, and that was enough. The colours went in light purple and midnight blue, together with white. It was absolutely beautiful.

The closet was split in two. My side and Edward's side. Shoes stood together at the end of the closet and I must say Heidi made a good job shopping with Alice. At least she knew what I liked.

The bathroom was easy. A bubble bath, which could take two persons. A single shower, a toilet (why have a toilet? Well must keep the cover) and a sink. The mirror was old fashioned and really expensive looking, but I had taken it from my room at the Volturi castle. The theme was light purple and white.

We went into Renesmee's room and the theme was light pink and white. Her bed was like a princess in one of her favourite Barbie movies. Surprise! Surprise! And almost all her toys were here except the new ones, but it still didn't look messy here.

Her bathroom had a shower and a bubble bath too, a sink and a toilet. All for her size. So everything looked so cute. She didn't have a mirror over the sink, but she had a standing one at the side of it, so she could look at herself. Of course making her come in here all the time alone would be hard since she usually was in one of ours arms. And the theme was at least still going in light pink and white.

Her closet wasn't as big as mine and Edward of course, but it was big enough. All her clothes and shoes were here.

The extra room wasn't really ready. The theme was emerald green, brown and white to make a warm and forest like look. But it was nothing here except a bathroom, and empty closet and the walls that were done and of course the floor. The thing is that since we didn't know exactly yet when I was going to get pregnant and what it would be, it was best to leave it like this.

The bathroom had emerald green and white as a theme. While everything was in a normal size. When it comes to a bubble bath, shower, sink, mirror and toilet.

Up at the second floor you had a kitchen, living room, a library also with two laptops, office and a game room.

The game room wasn't really big, but neither were the office where you can work with whatever it must be. The small library was big enough, and really interesting books were there. The laptops stood on their own desks and it looked really nice I must say, because again we chose to use warm colours.

The kitchen had big space and I really liked that. It was also a table and chairs there so you could sit together with a family and eat (only our favourite things) and talk.

The living room took the biggest space because I wanted it to be where you got together with your family. It even had a fireplace for the winter.

"And now we're also much closer to our meadow, don't you think?" I asked Edward and smiled.

"It's wonderful, Bella. I love you so much," he said and kissed me. Not that I could complain.

"Let's get Renesmee and her new toys. Then we can…" _Have __some __fun,_I finished inside my head. And I knew Edward was thinking along the lines like me, when I saw his expression. I so wanted to be pregnant, and that _soon._

* * *

_This was chapter 6 everyone, and finally I got it out, right?_

_I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if my loss in grammar here and there are annoying._

_Tell me what you think ; )_


	7. Not A Chapter

Not a chapter.

Okay. I'm really sorry for my lack of updates. And I haven't been posting chapter 7 yet, but I can also admit it's not ready. I just haven't had time. And I'm not giving up on this story, at least not yet. Hehe.

I hope I'll post it soon and I shall try to write more on it. Please forgive me!

Love

Twilightamanda


	8. Chapter 7 Yes this is the 7th chapter!

**Yay! A new chapter. It is a little bit short, but I hope you'll love it and enjoy reading it.**

**Also I am apologizing now for grammar mistakes and bad sentences.**

**Chapter 7:**

I looked at Edward from the walk-in-closet. He shook his head and pointed at the blue shirt I was holding. _Okay, blue it is. _I got it on and looked for a long skirt that maybe would fit to it. Yup, found it. A black long skirt. It was perfect! I looked at my shoes, definitely black ones here too.

"Bella!"

I screamed.

"Alice! What in the world are you doing here? I didn't even hear you," I said irritated.

"Sorry, but I came to help you, _but_ it seems like you managed yourself," she said and sniffed. "Ah, well then I'm just going to wake up Renesmee and help her instead!" she then said and was back to her usual.

"Alice, get to the point," Edward called from the room.

"Oh, yes. My vision. You're going to see a pregnant belly in the end of the month after your wedding, when you've been to your honeymoon." She grinned while I only could stare at her wide eyed.

"Really?" I asked and let my breath out.

"Yes!" she squealed.

Oh, wow. Finally I was able to see some hope.

"Bella?" Alice waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" was all I could get out.

"I'm going up to Renesmee now."

"Uhm, okay. See you soon, Alice," I said and shook my head. "That crazy pixie," I mumbled to myself and heard Edward burst out laughing.

"I heard that, Bella!" Alice called. As for my answer I didn't get that far because suddenly I was in Edward's arms and he was on guard.

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked.

"Be quiet. Alice, take Renesmee and get in here!" Edward hissed.

"Oh my gosh, Edward. I have a right to know what's going on, and put me down; I am capable of defending myself, at least a little." I smiled and inhaled just to smell it. Eww, it was disgusting. Like death. "Oh eww, what is that disgusting smell?" It surrounded us.

"I can't see," Alice cried out and started sobbing. What the…

"She can't see, like literally," Edward whispered.

"What?" I breathed.

A soft song started to go, and the tunes made me sleepy. Then everything I knew, turned into darkness.

_Had darkness swallowed me whole? I didn't know. I was by a waterfall, a beautiful one at that, and close to me a small person in a cloak stood. _

_Oh my god! _Really_ funny, I must say. This is supposed to be death or something? Yeah right._

"_Isabella…" A little girls' voice? The person turned around and lowered the hood. It was a little girl!_

"_Who are _you_?" I asked._

"_I am the one you think I am. I am death myself, and you had to meet me, before you could continue your journey in life. As you got it in your room it smelled death, but death isn't as horrible as you think. Death can be beautiful like love can be, but in matters of love and death, love usually wins." She laughed. "I am not the scary man you imagined as death. I must say you guys that live on earth has some strange minds and a wonderful fantasy." More laughter. "Ah, well my time with you is running out, but I am here to warn you. Be careful and stay close to your family. And don't worry about Alice, she's fine. Until next time Isabella Marie. Remember, vampires do have souls, so has death said. Always have faith in that. Don't lose it."_

_And again darkness swallowed me._

"Is she coming around, Alice?" I heard Edward's worried voice.

"She will open her eyes in 3… 2… 1…" I looked up right into Edward's eyes.

"Hey," I said, my voice hoarse.

"My Goodness! Bella, you scared the hell out of me!" he said worried and picked me up at once.

"Language!" Esme called from somewhere in the house. I laughed.

I hugged Edward close to me. "I'm so sorry, but I met… death." Edward's face turned even more serious if that was even possible. "Did you know that she is a little girl?" I smiled.

Later that night I sat beside Edward in our bed and thought about death while being close to Edward. In one way she really scared me while in another she was so cute. And the close warning, in the likeness with what the fairies said.

So strange, suddenly we met so much different species. What would the next be?

"Bella?" Edward whispered and kissed the top of my head and rested his cheek against me.

"Mmm…" I answered. I was still inside my mind.

"I thought that… Ah, never mind."

"No, now you must say it. If not I will die of curiosity." Edward laughed quietly.

"Well, I can say another thing instead and you'll get to know it at the wedding." I shook my head irritated.

"No way, you are cheating. This isn't fun."  
"Relax, the wedding is only some few days away," he said and I figured that now it was time to sleep.

I just shook my head and turned my back on him before letting myself sleep. Not that I fell asleep at once. It took some time, because Edward sneaked out of bed and into Renesmee's room. She couldn't sleep, so I listened to him sing for her. It was beautiful. Eventually sleep came to me and I was able to dream.

"So, are you going to tell me about what happened?" Edward asked in the middle of the night. I was awake, and just couldn't sleep anymore!

"She warned me. That was all, please just let it go for now."

"For now," he agreed.

**Day before wedding:**

Oh my god! Alice was a pain in the butt. Pushing everyone around and telling them to do this or that. Family and friends were already here. Capturing hotel rooms in Port Angeles. Aro and Sulpicia sat in the Cullen's living room looking strangely amused.

Aro had been talking to Edward earlier, but it wasn't any serious stuff. Just that he was glad Edward married me and that he now would get a son too.

I rolled my eyes while trying the dress on, one last time. Ugh… annoying pixie.

"Bella, you can take it off now," Alice said from the door entrance.

"Finally," I sighed.

When out of the dress I decided to peek at how it looked around the Cullen mansion. It was so beautiful! Esme with the help of Alice and Rosalie had made this to house to the best ever. At least that was how I saw it.

I found Renesmee by some flowers and picked her up. She put a palm to my cheek and showed me her dress.

"You will be beautiful," I told her proudly. She beamed.

"The most beautiful of us, will be _you_," said Edward while walking up behind me.

"Yes, the bride will shine, right? Ugh, and everyone will be staring, even when we kiss," I said horrified. Just thinking about everyone that would stare…

"Well, you just have to get used to it, your highness," said Felix from somewhere in the house. Several others laughed.

"Oh no! When did _he_ get in here?" I asked annoyed.

"Alice called over some of the guards to help when she figured out we were short on time," Edward answered me.

"We aren't exactly behind schedule," I answered.

"That's true, but Alice says everything must be perfect."

"And when did she become the boss of this. I wanted Esme." I sighed.

"Who knows? I think Alice may have threatened her with something scary enough to let her be in charge."

"True," I mumbled and walked with Renesmee to our own house. "Want to play, Nessie?" I asked lovingly.

She nodded.

"Great! So what do you want to do?"

Her palm reached my cheek and she showed me her favourite Barbie doll. Then me with another doll. I laughed. My beautiful little girl. So wonderful.

"Wait, Bella!" Alice called from somewhere.

"What now, Alice?" I asked annoyed.

She appeared in front of me within seconds and held a Barbie wedding dress package for me. I groaned.

"You will need this. Thank me later!" And she was gone again.

Renesmee giggled and I gave in. Practice a wedding with dolls? Oh dear. Just don't tell me that I need to practice the honeymoon with Edward later.

The thought made me laugh.

At least Renesmee enjoyed our playtime together, and I felt great after. My little Nessie made my day, and maybe and only maybe I would get through with Alice.

One think I might have pushed Alice in the wall for, well her overdoing my makeup, actually that was pretty much the case, but also her constant babbling and non-stop trying to figure out the right clothes for me to wear when I would start to show. Then she gushed about baby clothes, and I had enough. So right now I had Rosalie help me with my hair, while Alice was with Nessie. She was still mad, at least a little. But it just became too much! Wedding and baby stuff at the same time! Ugh!

I had Nessie, soon my Edward again and in the end one big family which were in danger. What could be any better? Okay, I sort of wish the no danger part. I mean, it is not so fun knowing that you're in danger. And to top it all I can't protect them like the way I want to. Like I could before this happened.

But I must admit that I'm happy for Edward's case. He doesn't feel so useless. But I think this protection stuff is taking over his head. Gosh, how will it be later? Even though I must admit it is kind of cute.

"I'm going to die because of this mess," I heard Jasper tell Emmett a little while later. Emmett started to laugh.

"You think you got it bad?" Smack. "What was that for?"

"You're being a jerk and not supportive of your brother," Esme answered. I started to giggle.

"Try living in the castle with Felix," Jane said. Now Alec was the one laughing while Aro told them to stop before anything went out of hand.

Oh, what a wonderful family!

**Wedding day:**

I stood on the other side of the door leading out to the garden. Beside me stood Carlisle and Aro, I felt kind of bad if I would have left even one of them out of this, so they stood on each side of me. All I felt was happiness and that I would soon be with the only one I loved. My one and true love.

"You ready, Bell?" Aro asked me.

"Eh, yeah, of course!" I wanted to slap myself. Of course? Carlisle started to laugh a bit and I couldn't help but smile. "Father?" I asked Aro when seeing is oh so serious face.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just that we won't be seeing you so much anymore, hm?"

"I guess, but we will still come visit!" I hugged my father close and felt some tears wanting to come out. No no no, not now, please. Rosalie would kill me and let's not speak of Alice because she would probably kill me, and put me back together, just so she could kill me again.

Alice came running in and told that we would be ready in two, and that Renesmee had started to walk with the flower basket in one hand and putting the rose petals on the floor with the other. Poor Rosalie had to help support her from behind, with one hand on each of her sides. I smiled behind my veil. So adorable!

"Our turn," father whispered. What? Already?

"Eh, yes," I mumbled for only father and Carlisle to hear.

We started to walk slowly, in line with the music. But when I met Edward's eyes I could barely wait! Of course father and Carlisle felt this, and had to hold me back, both with big grins plastered to their faces.

The crowd was looking at me, and only me. In some ways I felt special in other ways annoyed. Couldn't they see the Greek God in front of them the most handsome of them all? Nope, not at all, because it was me, me, me and more me.

My wonderful husband to be smiled such a wonderful smile only for me, and I couldn't wait to be in his arms.

The ceremony went in a blur and soon I was in Edward's arms kissing him and putting all my love into the kiss. The crowd started to cheer and we ended it just to smile brightly at each other.

I felt a little hand reach out for me and I lifted up my little girl and said, "You want my attention now, huh?" She started to giggle while nodding her head. I grinned.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this," Edward said and smiled while I handed Nessie over to him. He gave her a big hug before letting uncle Emmett be the bear, the teddy.

Somehow I could shake off the feeling that something was wrong. I kept looking behind my shoulder, like something would happen. Maybe not today, but soon and I kind of felt bad, because Edward noticed my mood, and that I couldn't really participate in the party. I sighed.

_Pull yourself together._

"Time for the vampire cake!" Alice shouted and came in with a really big cake. It had seven layers with pink cream, and all in all it looked like a normal cake, except the blood addition.

"You sure that tastes good, Alice?" Emmett asked her and laughed quietly.

"Of course I am, trust me, you will love it! But first, the bride and the groom."

I looked at her nervously. "I'm not sure Alice, I mean, I might have liked it without the blood too, maybe you made it….eh…"

"Just taste it, love. And if you want to I can take the first taste?" Edward looked like a question right there where he stood. It was obvious he did not want to taste it.

"Okay, I'll do it!" I slowly lifted my spoon with a small bite and looked at it, swallowed and nearly dared to put it in. _You can do this!_ Yes I can. And I did.

It was such a horrible taste that I had a big problem swallowing it. Edward followed my step, but to everyone's surprise he liked it, so the other not half breeds took a piece each and enjoyed it.

The vampire wedding party would last for two days, and I seriously didn't get how I would be able to live through it, all I wanted was to fall into my bed and sleep.

"We can leave now," Edward whispered into my ear and we hurried out of there and into Edward's car.

"Where to?"

"Let's just drive around and get a break from the others, it's not like we can leave them without them noticing." I started to giggle and I got a wonderful smile back.

Okay guys, I'll end the chapter here and I will just say that I'm putting this story up for adoption if anyone is interested, then please pm me and I can tell about what was my future plans for this story. Also I will one day continue it, but it won't be now. I am focusing on school and I've figured out that right now I'm not really able to continue.

I really hope someone is interested in adopting Queen of the Volturi, because personally I love my story, but I'm just not able to right now. Sorry guys.

Lots of love, Twilightamanda.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hope you'll like it. And wow I started a little bit earlier today on chapter eight and is now finished. Yay! Unbelievable right?**

**Chapter 8:**

It had been some time since the wedding. And I was pregnant and soon to deliver. I mean hopefully that will happen soon. This was so painful now and then, especially when the kicking started up, I just wanted to hit back now and then, but Edward kept me from it. I was seriously losing my temper.

One thing to worry about though was the message from the fairies. They said that as well as I, the witches were also reborn at the same time as when I had become reborn. So all in all they would be around my age, but they would have their witch powers back. Magic obviously. But since everyone got souls, would the good ones be able to survive, I wondered.

Edward noticed that I was deep in thought. He was sitting on the opposite side of me reading a book in the series called True Blood. This last few years, vampires had become quite popular, and it was a good thing the Cullen's looked more or less normal because of this. They had to be more careful so of course, so would I have to be.

I let my hand massage carefully over my stomach, almost dreading the time when they would come, not to be mean, but I expect it will be painful and that part I don't want to experience at all.

Renesmee came out from her room and down the stairs in vampire speed. She threw herself at Edward since she couldn't do that with me anymore. So excited about becoming a big sister. Edward chuckled.

Personally I was thinking that if I ever got all of my powerful powers back I could start her aging process and make her a hybrid so she could get a shot at a sort of normal life. Although I would love to keep her a child, but it would be selfish of me. I had already kept her a child for so long.

"What's going on Nessie?" he asked her.

She put her hand to his cheek and he smiled and nodded. Which secret had they kept from me now? Ugh.

"It would be nice if you would share you know," I said a little bit accusingly. They both smiled to me.

"Alice told us yesterday when we were visiting the main house that you will most likely give birth tomorrow," Edward answered softly. My eyes almost bugged out.

"R-r-really?" I managed to choke out. He nodded.

"Big sister, big sister," Renesmee chanted.

"Yes, big sister indeed," I answered her and got up from my chair. I went over to her and Edward and lifted her up carefully. She hugged me tight and I carried her upstairs to her room. "Yes, both of us should get some sleep for tomorrow," I whispered to her and she nodded and yawned.

In her room I helped her get packed in the duvet and soon I was in my room undressing myself while humming softly. A pair of arms sneaked their ways around me and the hands over my belly. I smiled softly.

"Time to sleep?" Edward asked. I nodded and climbed into bed. Edward held around me and soon darkness took over and I found myself in the land of dreams.

_I found myself by a waterfall. Around me were a beautiful forest and I could only imagine the rest of this wonderful world I had entered._

"_Welcome," a voice said from beside me. I turned and gasped. A tiny creature with beautiful golden wings was flying in the height of my face. It looked like a fairy girl. Her face was tiny and her eyes innocent, she looked childish. I looked over the rest of her body which were covered in colourful tattoos. She smiled to me._

"_Who are you?" I asked shocked._

"_I am one of the fairies. We want to send you a message," she said. She really did sound like a child._

"_Oh."_

"_We want you to know that we have kept you safe so far with our powers, because we believe in you, Isabella. You as Queen did many great things. It was a lot of peace between us supernatural creatures. But the three sisters ruined that. Now they are ready to face you again. Your powers will return when you're ready, but know this, after you have given birth your husband _must_ bite you if you want to survive. If not all will be lost and our fight for nothing." I looked at her in shock. Was she serious?_

_To confirm my thoughts she nodded and came closer to kiss my cheek. Then she disappeared in a golden mist._

I woke up because of pain. Something was going on. I gasped. The babies? I moved and I noticed the bed was wet. The water! Edward noticed my discomfort and looked me over and saw the stain on the sheet. I moaned in pain. Edward flipped his phone open and called Rosalie so she could come and carry Renesmee over to the Cullen mansion. Edward got me dressed in a nightdress and pulled a bathrobe over me before he picked me up bridal style and ran to the mansion.

I was laid on a sterile bed. "Edward." Pant. "You need to bite me when the baby is out," I said as I writhed in pain.

"Why?" he asked worried.

"Trust m-me," I managed to choke out.

The pain came and went and Edward never left my side. Sometimes the others would check on me, but mainly Carlisle. But most of the time I was fine. I couldn't wait for the little one to be here. Or little ones as Alice had said earlier. She wasn't completely sure, but it was very likely. Of course it made Edward ecstatic.

Carlisle figured very fast out that the babies wouldn't be able to come the normal way so when Alice gave the signal it came down to Edward biting his way through my flesh since a knife wouldn't do. And as Alice said they got out two crying babies. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was that it was both a girl and a boy, then I felt a pair of sharp teeth by my neck.

I never felt the burn, but when I reached consciousness I listened to my heart. It was beating quite fast at the moment. Maybe it would be over soon.

"She should be able to hear us now," I heard Alice say. A hand squeezed mine.

"She hasn't said a word. Nothing. She's completely still," Edward said.

"The change should be over in about 26 minutes and 14 seconds," Alice answered.

"Did you hear that, Bella? Soon it'll be over and you'll be able to meet our children." I could hear the smile in his voice and I wanted to wrap my arms around him.

Another pair of steps, smaller, entered the room. Renesmee? It sounded like she sat down on Edward's lap and touched his cheek.

"Yes, she will be awake soon. But be a good girl and go play with Emmett and Rose, kay?" Small steps disappeared again.

"Hey beauty," I heard Rosalie say as Renesmee probably entered her room.

"It's almost over love. About five minutes left," Edward whispered. "Don't worry, you have only been out for about a day and a half," he said most likely to calm down my worries. "Oh yeah, they are growing fast, we called Aro and from what he has gathered hybrid babies, half vampire and half human age 7 years, and then they look like they're around 18 years old."

I felt myself start to worry again, but then my heart started to kick even more in with its rhythm. Almost over. Almost over. Almost over. And then it got quiet.

I certainly felt like I did before I died and got reborn again. I felt like my vampire self so to say. I opened my probably red eyes and met Edward's green ones. I smiled as I was able to see his beautiful face again and I hurried up and threw myself at him so I could crush my lips against his. He chuckled against me as I was craving to become even closer to him. Whoever it was that cleared his throat – Emmett – it made me break apart from Edward. And had I still been human or half human I would have blushed. I glared at him instead though and I saw him back off raising his hands as if to say _I surrender._ Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice stood watching us.

"Where is Esme?" I asked recognising my voice as it had once been. _Yay!_

"We thought that you would like to meet you children. They are with her, Rose and Nessie," Carlisle answered me.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked as I started to try pass them. "Uhm… something wrong?"

"You are once again a newborn," Jasper answered. _Oh._

"Well then, Jazz, let me make this easier for you. I feel no burning in my throat. Actually I am quite fine, I feel like my old self except the lack of powers." The last part I muttered quietly but I knew everyone heard me.

"Guys come on! I told you she would be fine! And of course as usual I was right," Alice said and took my hand. "Come on, Bella!" She started to drag me down the stairs and chat with me at the same time. "Aro is expecting a call from you later. Tomorrow we _must _go shopping! You are even more beautiful then you used to be, Bella! By the way your eyes aren't red at all. Sorry to forget a mirror. Also your hair is longer and even more thick and beautiful. Gosh, I wish I got hair like that, of course I don't hate mine, but you know. Long hair wouldn't be so bad, hmm?"

"Alice please slow down. You talk so fast that even vampires will have problems listening to your rants." I laughed.

"Here we are," Alice said when we entered the living room. Two baby cribs were placed there. One green and one purple. "The green is where the boy is sleeping and the purple the girl. We didn't name them and neither did Edward since he wanted to do it together with you."

I walked over to the cribs and looked into both of them. A huge smile covered my face and I felt utterly happy. They were so beautiful! The boy certainly looked like Edward and when he opened his eyes I saw my eyes and he smiled at me. I looked over to the girl she looked a lot like me, but feeling my presence made her open emerald green eyes. She too smiled at me and then both of them stretched their arms out for me. I picked both up. Now my arms were full and both stretched their hands to touch my cheek.

"The same gift as Renesmee?" I asked. Everyone had joined us now.

"Yes, but the boy got a mental shield too like you and the girl a physical one. They are quite powerful," Edward said coming to hold around me. He stopped and picked up Renesmee at the same time.

"Family picture!" Alice yelled and hurried to take a picture of us. I laughed.

"Thank you, Alice."

After some I sat down with Edward and held our babies. I was holding the boy while he the girl.

"What about Kalina Elizabeth Masen for the girl?" I aksed him and he grinned at me.

"Perfect. And I was thinking about Kaine Anthony Masen for our little boy," he said softly looking at me.

"I certainly agree," I answered happily.

We were back in our little house. Esme had been busy fixing the twin's room. We laid them down so they could sleep there as Renesmee walked over to me.

"Can I see them?" she asked in a small voice. Surprising both me and Edward.

"Of course, dear," I answered and lifted her up. She smiled at them.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"But so are you dear," I told her.

"You all are," Edward said and looked at all of us.

I helped Renesmee to bed before returning to mine and Edward's room. Although we wouldn't sleep we would stay close with each other and enjoy each other's company. We snuggled up and he held me close to himself.

"I can't help but think that something might happen soon," he whispered with a voice filled with worry.

"Even if it does, we will manage," I answered and stretched my neck so I could kiss his chin. He noticed and reacted faster by capturing my lips.

We were finally back to normal, or as normal as it could get.

**This is it for now. I don't know when another chapter will be out, but I promise to try as I have today. Having writer's block for so long now that I had to read through my story again and it gave me some will to continue.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it. And I will try to continue, but it might go slowly. So like I wrote in the previous chapter it's up for adoption if someone want to continue it for me instead, because I'm thinking about rewriting Queen of the Volturi instead, at a later time, so I guess we'll see what happens.**


End file.
